Feeling Good, A Kurt Hummel Body Appreciation Fic
by HoneydewKisses
Summary: Kurt Hummel likes to put on a good show, even in the bedroom. A KurtxYou, meaning KurtxAny!Male fic.


_**A/N:** I recommend listening to Feeling good by Muse while reading this, as it's supposed to be a part of the experience and it will not feel the same without it.  
_

* * *

Kurt says he's got a surprise and tells you to sit on the bed and wait. He leaves the bedroom and changes into a pair of super short, super tight black latex shorts that don't hide _anything_, a latex top that clings perfectly to his lean torso and knee-high leather boots that make his legs look _miles_ long.

Back in the bedroom, you sit on the bed, curious and wondering what Kurt's got in store for you. The music starts playing, and Kurt enters.

Your jaw drops open.

He walks towards you slowly, hips swaying with each step, elegant and powerful like a panther circling his prey, pupils wide and dark with lust. You sit there, pinned by his gaze while he comes closer and closer until he's directly in front of you, standing between your parted legs and singing the lyrics into your ear in that deep, deep voice you didn't even know could come from his lips. Just as your mind finally catches up with what's happening and your hand reaches out for him, he smirks teasingly and moves away to stand in the middle of the room.

_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_

His hands trace the lines of his body like a lover who wants to caress every inch, from hair to slender neck to broad shoulders to muscular chest to the curve of his ass, his eyes closed and lips parted at the sensuality of it.

_And I'm feeling good._

As the e-guitar starts strumming the loud beat through your room, Kurt starts moving his hips to the rhythm.

And he does it like a fucking _pro_.

His eyes are open now, looking right at you with a glint that says 'I know you want me, but the show's not over yet'. Though if you're looking at his eyes, then you're doing something wrong, because his hips are still moving in delicious circles and his hands still roam that perfectly shaped body.

He is the embodiment of the music: confident, sensual and so, so sexy. And he's feeling _good_.

_River running free  
You know how I feel  
_

Just as you think it can't possibly get any hotter in this room, his hands slide down over his chest and under the hem of the top. He lifts it, only a little, only a narrow expanse of milky white skin against glossy black fabric, but your eyes are drawn to it like a magnet. Your mouth actually _waters_ as Kurt's fingers glide over taut muscles, the top riding up even further at the motion, and you want to trace the movement with your tongue, feel the salty taste of his skin in your mouth and maybe, maybe you'll even get to see the way his whole body flushes from arousal from up close.

_you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean _

But no, Kurt is still standing in the middle of the room, dancing, thrusting, _writhing_ to the music, his whole posture screaming "For you" and "Hands off" at the same time, and it's not like you would've been able to stand up anyway. He has you in a trance, your eyes following his every move, trying to drink in the image of him all at once, and your cock is achingly hard just from watching.

_That's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me  
_

He smirks, having seen the evidence of his effect on you all too clearly by the bulge in your pants. At least it's not like he's completely unaffected by all of this, you tell yourself with a small sense of satisfaction, your gaze trained on the clear outline of his cock that is only emphasized by those tight, tight shorts.

And then Kurt is taking off his top, and all previous thoughts have fled from your lust-filled mind.

The shiny material glides over his skin, and the muscles of his arms and abdomen flex deliciously as he stretches to pull it over his head, torturously slowly, mussing his hair in the process and making you wish it was you running your hands through it as you pull his head back to mark the pale skin of his neck.

Kurt is advancing on you once more, one hand on his still swaying hip and the other holding the slim piece of black fabric, a predatory glint in his eyes, and your body can only thrum in anticipation, a desperate _'finally' _coursing through your mind and bones. Then he is in front of you, standing there between your parted thighs and looking down, all dilated pupils and flushed cheeks and rolling hips and _gorgeous_.

He drops the top off on the bed, and your hand reaches out to touch the smooth expanse of his chest, no longer able to withstand the temptation of having him so close and _hot_ above your body. And this time, Kurt doesn't mind the motion, no, he craves it like air, you can see it in his eyes and pure electricity and unadulterated desire pass between you when your skin finally makes contact with his.

As if an invisible barrier has been broken, Kurt steps impossibly closer, his hands tangling in your hair and his hips grinding down on yours, still in rhythm with the last notes of the song. Your fingers trail over the waistband of Kurt's shorts, intending to get rid of the offending fabric, and as his lips slide over the shell of your ear, breathing the last words hotly against the skin, you know that the show has only just begun.

_And I'm feeling good._

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I would love to hear your thoughts! Also a big thanks to ElloDoctor and Bamfderson, who read over this fic!


End file.
